Le mariage de sa cousine
by Marguerite06
Summary: Anna, la cousine de Sara, débarque à Vegas pour le mariage de Kelly, une autre de leur cousine. Le résumé est nul, je sais... Lisez et vous verrez ! ***GSR


_Petit one-shot GSR bien sûr !!! Dur de faire un résumé… Bonne lecture ! _

Le mariage de sa cousine

Sara et Grissom était confortablement installé dans leur lit, lisant chacun de leurs côtés des traités scientifiques complexes. Après un moment, Sara mit son livre sur la table de chevet et posa tendrement sa tête sur l'épaule de Gil. Ce dernier ne dit rien et ne réagit pas, car il arrivait souvent que Sara fasse cela. Elle prenait un malin plaisir à lire en même temps que lui.

La jeune femme se rapprocha de son amant et se colla tout contre lui. Grissom ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'empêcher, même content de la sentir tout près de lui.

Sara voulait parler à Griss. Elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. L'experte commença à déposer des baisers délicats sur la mâchoire et la joue de son superviseur. Ce dernier releva un sourcil et la laisse faire. Cependant quand elle se redressa et lui enleva tendrement ses lunettes pour les mettre sur la table de nuit, il comprit qu'elle voulait lui parler. Il ferma son livre doucement et le posa aux côtés des lunettes. Il se tourna vers elle.

« Oui, ma Chérie ? » demanda-t-il.

Sara se rapprocha de lui dangereusement et l'embrassa avec fougue. Grissom répondit au baiser avant d'éloigner légèrement la femme de lui.

« Tu veux me parler ? » la questionna-t-il.

Elle ne dit rien, mais posa de nouveau sa tête sur son épaule. Gil l'entoura de ses bras. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle voulait. Peut-être qu'elle voulait seulement être dans ses bras ?

« Ma cousine Kelly se marie la semaine prochaine. » dit-elle simplement.

Grissom se demanda alors si cette réponse avait un sens caché. Voyant que Gil ne disait rien, Sara continua :

« Je me demandais ce que j'allais faire. Mon autre cousine Anna arrive deux jours avant la noce. »

« D'accord » fit Grissom, ne voyant toujours pas où Sara voulait en venir.

« Et bien… Je me demandais si tu viendrais avec moi au mariage. »

Elle entendit très bien le soupir que poussa faiblement Grissom et qui présageait malheureusement un refus. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de choses, mais elle aurait espéré que, pour une fois, il aurait dit oui. Ça allait faire plus de dix mois qu'ils étaient ensemble et ils ne faisaient presque jamais de sortie, préférant rester dans le confort de leur maison. Sara appréciait ces moments, mais elle aurait aimé sortir parfois en compagnie de Griss. Déjà qu'elle ne pouvait dire à personne qu'elle était avec lui…

Bon en réalité, c'était faux. Elle l'avait bien dit à une personne : Sa cousine Anna, qui était la grande gueule de la famille. Rapidement, la nouvelle avait fait le tour de la famille. Sara avait reçu plusieurs appels des sœurs de sa mère avec qui elle avait gardé le contact après son emprisonnement. Elles avaient toutes été folle de joie pour elle et elles espéraient toutes rencontrer Grissom bientôt.

Ce qui était bien sûr impossible, avait pensé Sara, réconfortée par cette pensée.

Mais plus maintenant. Maintenant, il était presque certain qu'elles le rencontreraient toutes…

« Hum… Mon cœur, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… » marmonna maladroitement Grissom.

Il resserra son étreinte et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, ne souhaitant pas voir la déception dans les yeux de Sara.

« Je ne suis pas… » Il soupira, ne sachant pas quoi dire. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » reconnut-il.

« Dis simplement oui, Gil. » dit Sara en caressant lentement sa joue.

Il réfléchit un bon moment. Il aimait profondément Sara et voulait son bonheur par dessus tout. Et puis… c'était juste un mariage, ça n'allait pas le tuer.

« Ok, j'irai avec toi. »

Sara l'embrassa passionnément pour le remercier et Grissom, à ce moment, que pour rien au monde il ne raterait une occasion d'être embrassé de cette façon par Sara.

----------------------------------------------------------

La semaine passa rapidement, les deux experts travaillant sans relâche, se voyant peu. Aucun des deux n'avaient oubliés la noce et l'arrivée prochaine de Anna, la cousine de Sara. Cette dernière logerait à un hôtel proche de l'église où se tiendrait le mariage. Cependant, Sara se devait tout de même d'aller chercher Anna à l'aéroport.

Finalement, le jeudi arriva et Sara quitta le labo un peu avant la fin de son service pour aller chercher sa cousine qui débarquait de l'avion. La voiture de Sara s'arrêta rapidement dans le stationnement et la conductrice s'empressa d'en débarquer pour rejoindre rapidement Anna. Sara ne s'était pas toujours très bien entendu avec elle. Les deux cousines avaient des tempéraments très différents. Dans leur jeunesse, une préférait sortir et faire la fête et l'autre rester seule et lire. Avant de faire de multiples familles d'accueil, Sara avait vécu une année chez sa tante, la sœur aînée de sa mère, qui était également la mère de Anna.

Les conflits avaient été fréquents et les disputes, violentes. Encore aujourd'hui, beaucoup de sujets étaient à éviter et l'atmosphère était parfois tendue. Mais malgré tout, elles s'étaient pardonnées et réconciliées après une absence totale de communication ses dernières années.

C'est donc avec un léger stress que Sara alla cueillir Anna. Elle approcha le plus possible de l'endroit où débarquait les passagers du vol San Francisco-Las Vegas. Dès que Anna fut dans le couloir, traînant ses bagages, Sara la vit. Elle eut un grand sourire en voyant toutes les valises que traînait la visiteuse. Elle devait en avoir trois, alors qu'elle ne restait qu'une semaine à Vegas.

Anna, épuisée par le voyage, regarda à peine autour d'elle. Soudain, elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de sa cousine Sara.

« Sara ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Malgré toutes leurs différences, les deux cousines s'aimaient tout de même profondément.

« Anna ! » s'exclama également l'experte.

Elles échangèrent une étreinte affectueuse avant de se séparer et de prendre la direction de la sortie. Elles traversèrent bras dessus, bras dessous l'aéroport et sortirent dans le stationnement. Anna et Sara s'approchèrent de la voiture de cette dernière en échangeant les dernières nouvelles. En serrant les valises dans le coffre de la voiture, Sara se retint de faire un commentaire sur le nombre impressionnant de valises d'Anna. Anna était réputée pour être très "Fashion" dans la famille.

« Alors, tu vas me le présenter ? » demanda Anna, de sa voix curieuse, toujours à la recherche de nouveaux potins.

« Tu le verras au mariage ! » répondit Sara, tentant de cacher son anxiété face à la réaction de sa famille devant elle et Griss.

« J'ai deux jours à tuer en attendant la noce. » répliqua Anna en embarquant dans la voiture côté passager. « Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien faire ? »

« Je travaille de nuit et je ne suis pas sûre que tu apprécieras mon rythme de vie. Tu pourrais… Tiens, tu pourrais aller au casino ! » s'exclama Sara

« Très drôle Sar'! » fit Anna.

Sara démarra et sortit du stationnement. « Je ne rigole pas Anna. La meilleure chose à faire avant le mariage est de jouer au casino. Mais fait gaffe de te ruiner ! »

Anna préféra changer de sujet et les deux femmes parlèrent de choses et d'autres. Sara avait presque reconduit Anna à son hôtel quand son portable sonna. Elle regarda l'identifiant et eut un sourire. Elle répondit.

« Sidle. »

Anna observa son sourire, ses yeux… Elle aurait mis sa main au feu qu'il s'agissait de son petit-ami.

« Je suis presque rendue…Non, non. »

Puis, son visage perdit sa joie et elle sembla devenir soucieuse.

« Bien sûr… Oui, oui…. Pas grave, je crois pas que ça va la déranger… J'arrive… »

Anna fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ?

« À tout à l'heure Chéri. »

Et elle raccrocha et vit le regard intéressé que lui lançait sa cousine. « C'était lui ? » s'enquit Anna.

Sara ne répondit pas et fit demi-tour en expliquant à sa cousine. « On a une avancée dans l'enquête et il fait absolument que j'y aille, ça ne peut pas attendre. En arrivant là-bas, je t'appellerai un taxi pour que tu ailles à ton hôtel. Ensuite… »

« Non. » la coupa Anna.

Sara arqua un sourcil. « Pardon ? » demanda Sara.

Anna lui fit un grand sourire avant de répondre. « Non, je ne veux pas que tu appelles un taxi. Je veux rencontrer tes collègues, voir ce que tu fais. »

En réalité, Anna ne voulait pas du tout voir ce qu'elle faisait dans son travail. Elle n'en avait rien à faire. Elle avait crue comprendre lors de sa conversation que le petit-ami de Sara travaillait avec elle. Avec chance, il serait encore là et elle n'aurait pas à attendre deux jours pour le rencontrer… Quant à ses collègues, soit elle approcherait les hommes, soit elle pourrait avoir des potins croustillants de leur part sur sa cousine et son copain.

Elle sourit intérieurement. Elle allait le rencontrer, elle en était certaine.

----------------------------------------------------------

Sara sortit de sa voiture et commença à monter les escaliers menant au bâtiment quand elle eut un doute. Anna voulait savoir ce qu'elle faisait ? Ce genre de choses ne l'intéressait pas habituellement. Quand Sara avait annoncé qu'elle allait étudier pour devenir CSI, Anna avait déblatéré sur le sujet. Selon elle, faire ce métier était une mauvaise idée, surtout en connaissant le passé de sa cousine. Certaines autres cousines avaient même arrêter de lui parler parce qu'elle entrait dans la police.

Elles avaient fait la paix ! Sara devait garder cela en tête. Anna avait sans doute changer d'avis. Oui, sans aucun doute.

Elles entrèrent dans le LVPD et Anna regarda autour d'elle, enregistrant chaque détail. Les deux femmes se rendirent à la salle de repos, où Sara trouva Greg et Warrick assis à la table.

« Salut les gars ! Je vous présente ma cousine Anna. Anna, voici Greg et Warrick. » dit-elle pour faire les présentations. Elle jeta un œil à sa montre. « Elle est en visite à Vegas pour la semaine. »

Anna serra la main des deux garçons, amusée par l'air de réelle adoration de Greg.

« Enchantée ! » fit-elle.

« Moi de même » s'exclama Greg, bavant presque.

Warrick eut un sourire et salua gentiment Anna. Ensuite, il s'adressa à Sara. « Grissom te cherche. »

L'experte s'excusa auprès de sa cousine, mais Grissom entra dans la pièce au même moment.

« Sara ! J'ai le résultat de vos analyses… » Il s'arrêta et jeta un œil à la cousine de sa bien-aimée. « Vous devez être Anna… » commença-t-il.

Sara fronça les sourcils, lui montrant clairement qu'il n'aurait pas dire ça. Au labo, il y avait peu de communications entre les deux experts. Comment expliquer qu'il connaisse sa cousine ?

« En effet, » répondit l'interpellée avec un grand sourire. Elle évalua rapidement Grissom d'un regard. Grand, assez musclé, yeux bleus, cheveux poivre et sel… Hum, pas mal !

Elle remarqua à peine que sa cousine lui lançait un regard noir.

« Venez Grissom. » s'empressa de dire Sara, jalouse. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais elle voulait à tout prix éloigner Anna de Grissom. Elle savait que ce dernier ne la tromperait jamais, mais sa cousine pouvait être désagréable.

Greg ne vit rien, trop préoccupé qu'il l'était par Anna. L'attitude de Sara ne passa pas inaperçu à Warrick, cependant. Quand le couple s'éloigna, Anna s'assit devant les deux gars. « J'avais espéré qu'elle me ferait visiter la ville. Je me trouverai un autre guide… » dit-elle, tout en sachant que le jeune du nom de Greg se jetterait sans doute pour le faire.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Greg s'écria joyeusement : « Je peux être ton guide ! » Anna lui fit un grand sourire en acquiesçant. Elle se pencha vers les deux gars et murmura à leur intention : « Alors… C'est qui le copain de Sara ? »

Greg et Warrick échangèrent un regard surpris, aucun des deux sachant que la jeune femme était en couple. « Elle ne sort avec personne. » répondit Warrick. Évidemment, la réponse ne fut pas satisfaite pour Anna, qui insista. « Elle lui a parlé au téléphone devant moi. »

Warrick se rappela alors la légère jalousie qu'il avait ressentie chez son amie quelques instants plus tôt. Était-elle avec Grissom ? Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient des doutes sur les deux experts…

« Je crois même qu'il travaille ici. » ajouta-t-elle, espérant attiser leur curiosité ou leur langue, selon le cas.

Greg commença à énumérer les hommes travaillant à leurs côtés, oubliant complètement Grissom. Warrick ne dit rien de toute la discussion. Il n'aimait pas cette Anna. Il la trouvait mégère, le genre de fille superficielle qui, au lycée, colportait les rumeurs, qui sortait avec le capitaine de l'équipe de foot et était elle-même chef des meneuses de claque. Bref, le genre de fille qu'il avait toujours détesté.

Par la suite, il écouta d'une oreille distraite Greg se vanter auprès d'Anna. Puis, il se leva et décida de partir travailler. Il passa à côté de la pièce où Griss et Sara travaillaient. Côte à côte, très près, ils examinaient les preuves. En réalité, Grissom examinait les preuves et Sara semblait complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

_«_ _Ils nous cachent quelque chose » _pensa Warrick.

Ils avaient l'air beaucoup plus complice que deux collègues normaux. Beaucoup trop.

----------------------------------------------------------

Anna embarqua dans la voiture avec Sara. Elle lui annonça que Greg lui ferait visiter la ville.

« Génial ! » s'exclama Sara.

« Et toi, petite cachottière… C'est qui ton copain ? » s'enquit Anna. « Le jeune… ou le noir ? »

« Ni un ni l'autre. Warrick est marié et Greg est un de mes meilleurs amis. » fit Sara en esquissant un sourire.

« Pas le super prétentieux, j'espère ! Hodges je crois… »

« Ho non ! » s'écria Sara. Elle tenta un moment de s'imaginer avec Hodges. Hou ! Ça craint !

----------------------------------------------------------

Anna passa sa première journée à visiter la ville en compagnie de Greg. Au début, elle l'avait trouvé charmant, mignon. Un peu jeune, cependant. Ensuite, son caractère l'avait rattrapé et elle avait préféré aller faire un tour au casino. Là-bas, elle rencontra un beau gars, gentil et poli, qui avait un amusant accent texan.

Comme Anna était seule au mariage, elle l'invita à venir avec elle. Après tout, ils avaient beaucoup flirté et Anna reconnaissait un homme qui savait parler aux femmes. Et lui, on aurait dit qu'il avait ça dans la peau.

Il s'appelait Nick.

----------------------------------------------------------

La nuit avant le mariage, Greg entra dans le vestiaire et croisa Nick.

« Alors, ta journée de repos ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Géniale, j'ai été au casino. » Il fit un sourire qui en disait long.

« Tu as rencontré une fille ? » s'enquit Greg.

Nick acquiesça avec un air entendu. « Une très belle fille. Elle m'a invité au mariage de sa cousine, aujourd'hui. »

Greg arrêta le mouvement qu'il faisait pour regarder Nick, étonné. « Elle s'appelle Anna. Pourquoi ? »

Greg se gratta la tête avant d'expliquer. « Sara nous a emmené une belle fille il y a deux jours. Elle s'appelait Anna. Et elle allait au mariage de sa cousine. »

Nick sembla incertain. « Tu veux dire qu'Anna est la cousine de Sara ? Notre Sara ? »

Greg haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'il n'en savait rien. « Je sais qu'Anna ne cessait de demander si Sara sortait avec un gars au labo. Selon elle, le petit-ami de Sara travaille ici. »

Nick fit un grand sourire. « Je le verrai au mariage… » ajouta-t-il en fermant la porte de sa case.

----------------------------------------------------------

Le matin du mariage, Gil et Sara arrivèrent du travail et commencèrent immédiatement à se préparer. Sara enfila sa robe et Grissom, son costume. Ils n'échangeait aucun mot, se préparant chacun de leur côté sans nuire à l'autre. On aurait dit un vieux couple.

« Gil ? » demanda Sara après un moment.

Il s'approcha d'elle. « Oui Chérie ? »

« Pourrais-tu attacher ma chaîne ? » s'enquit-elle.

Il prit délicatement le bijou et l'attacha. Puis, il la posa sur le cou de Sara, ses mains frôlant son cou. Elles descendirent le long de sa taille pour se poser sur ses hanches. Il remonta légèrement ses bras et entoura Sara de ses bras. Elle se laissa faire, se collant à lui et Grissom commença à embrasser tendrement sa nuque et la base de son cou. Avant d'aller plus loin, Sara se sépara à regret de son amant.

« On va être en retard sinon. » dit-elle en réponse à son air de déception.

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom ouvrit galamment la portière à Sara qui débarqua de la voiture avec un grand sourire. Gil lui tendit la main et la jeune femme s'en saisit sans attendre. C'est main dans la main qu'ils se rendirent jusqu'à la petite chapelle.

Sara avait le cœur noué. Pour la première fois, elle allait présenter Gil à sa famille et elle se demandait comment il réagirait. Il était tout de même beaucoup plus vieux d'une quinzaine d'années. Elle s'en foutait, mais certaines personnes pouvaient considérer cela comme malsain.

_« Et merde !_ _Ils diront ce qu'ils voudront, ça ne changera rien. J'aime Griss, il m'aime. »_ pensa-t-elle.

Grissom avait aussi un certain stress. Il n'avait rencontré la famille de Sara et il avait peur de leur réaction, surtout s'ils apprenaient qu'il était son supérieur. Pendant un instant, il pensa à partir et laisser Sara seule. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. L'ancien Grissom l'aurait fait. Pas le nouveau.

Non, il allait rester aux côtés de Sara, quoi qu'il arrive. Et puis, les autres pouvaient bien penser ce qu'ils voulaient, lui et Sara s'aimaient profondément et personne ne pourrait rien y changer. Ils entrèrent donc dans l'église réconfortés grâce à cette pensée.

Aussitôt entrés, ils furent happés par les cousines de Sara. Elles étaient toutes très curieuses, surtout qu'elles voyaient rarement l'experte. Elles lui posèrent milles questions sur son travail et sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Sara fit attention dans sa manière de présenter Gil.

« Gil, je te présente Verra, la demoiselle d'honneur. Ici, c'est Talia, elle est accompagnée de son mari, Matheo et de son fils Nolann. Là, c'est ma tante Gill. C'est la mère d'Anna. » Grissom serra les mains des personnes que lui présentaient Sara. Elle s'adressa ensuite aux personnes qu'elles venaient de présenter. « Voici Gil. »

Personne n'émit de commentaires sur leur différence d'âge. Cependant, Sara vit que certaines tantes et cousines leur lançaient des regards légèrement hostiles. C'était comme si elles n'osaient pas le dire, mais qu'elles voulaient qu'ils le ressentent. Grissom rencontra presque toute la famille et discuta un moment avec un oncle de Sara qui était passionné d'entomologie. Sara était fière de voir Grissom discuter avec Freddi. Il s'intégrait un peu à sa famille, lui qui avait un caractère plus solitaire.

Elle resta à ses côtés pendant que les deux hommes discutaient, même si elle ne comprenait pas grand chose à leur charabia. C'est alors qu'elle entendit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien dans son dos. Elle ne se tourna pas immédiatement, surprise, puis apeurée. Puis lentement, elle tourna la tête et son regard rencontra la silhouette de Nick…

Elle revint immédiatement vers son oncle.

« Excuse-nous Freddi, je dois parler à Gil. » Elle empoigna la main de son amant et avant qu'il puisse réagir, elle l'éloigna de Nick.

« Il y a un problème ? » lui demanda Grissom.

Sara ne pouvait dire qu'il y en avait un. Si jamais elle disait à Griss que Nick était ici, il voudrait partir et Sara voulait qu'ils restent ensemble jusqu'à la fin. Ils n'auraient qu'à se cacher, même si ce n'était pas super agréable. Après tout, ils étaient habitués…

Elle fit comme si de rien n'était et ils allèrent plutôt s'asseoir. Quelques minutes plus tard, les gens commencèrent à s'installer pour la cérémonie. Derrière elle, Sara sentait les yeux d'Anna lui brûlé la nuque. Elle savait que sa cousine l'achalerait au dîner et qu'elle voudrait savoir qui l'accompagne, mais également présenter qui elle avait réussi à amener.

Puis, tout au long de la cérémonie, Sara se demanda avec qui Nick pouvait être. Qui l'avait invité? À ce qu'elle savait, ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté…

Grissom sentait que Sara était perdu dans ses pensées. Il posa sa main sur les siennes et les serra tendrement. Sara tourna la tête vers lui, surprise et se rapprocha de Grissom. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et prêta plus d'attention à la cérémonie.

Quand elle prit fin, Sara fit attention en allant féliciter les mariés. Ensuite, elle et Griss embarquèrent dans la voiture de ce dernier pour rejoindre la salle de réception où se tiendrait la suite des célébrations. En fermant sa portière, elle vit le véhicule de Nick stationné plus loin. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Pouvaient-ils vraiment l'éviter toute la journée ?

Tout au long du repas, tout se passait très bien. Sara et Gil discutèrent avec les gens autour d'eux et Nick ne fut pas en vue. Sara sentait qu'il devait être à une autre table, une où il ne les voyait pas.

Grissom se surprit à aimer cela. Il aimait jouer un couple normal. Peut-être que lui et Sara pourrait sortir un peu plus ? Il ne doutait pas que cela réjouirait la jeune femme. Cependant, elle ne cessait de regarder autour d'elle, comme si elle guettait quelqu'un. Y avait-il quelque chose qu'il ignorait ?

Il ne dit rien et fit comme si de rien n'était. Quand la musique résonna dans la salle, les tables se vidèrent, mais Griss et Sara restèrent assis, profitant d'un instant de paix, seuls. À ce moment, Gil rapprocha sa chaise de celle de Sara.

« C'était une belle cérémonie… Les mariés ont l'air heureux. » murmura-t-il.

Sara acquiesça en ajoutant : « En effet… » Après une courte hésitation, elle continua. « Il y a quelques années, l'idée du mariage me semblait… idiote. Mais maintenant, je crois que c'est un symbole important. Ça prouve que deux personnes s'aiment énormément. »

Un sourire flotta sur les lèvres de Grissom. « Tentez-vous de m'envoyer un message, Mademoiselle Sidle ? »

Il allait embrasser tendrement Sara quand une voix les tira de leur monde.

« Grissom ? » C'était Nick.

Grissom releva la tête, gêné et frustré d'avoir été dérangé. « Nick ? »

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Sara et dirent en même temps. « Sara ? »

Celle-ci cacha son visage entre ses mains et se frotta la tempe. Elle soupira. « Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? » demanda-t-elle en relevant la tête vers Nick.

« Ta cousine Anna m'a invité à venir avec elle. »

Derrière lui, Anna arriva. Elle jeta un regard intéressé sur Grissom, devant Nick et Sara. « Nick ? » fit-elle en lui saisissant le bras.

« Oui, Anna ? »

« Tu les connais ? » s'enquit la blonde.

Nick acquiesça avant d'expliquer. « Sara est ma meilleure amie et Grissom est notre patron. »

La bouche d'Anna s'entrouvrit légèrement. « Son patron… vraiment ? » dit-elle surprise.

Sara avait toujours été celle qui suivait les règles. Elle ne touchait pas aux hommes déjà en couple (à moins qu'elle ignore qu'ils l'étaient.) et elle ne faisait jamais de trouble. Mais là, elle sortait avec son patron, ce qui était généralement interdit.

« Sara, je ne te connaissais pas comme ça. Être avec son patron… c'est contre les règles, non ? » dit-elle de sa voix suave.

« Anna, je crois qu'en matière de règles, tu n'es pas non plus un modèle… » rétorqua Sara, frustrée.

Ses joues commençaient à se colorer en rouge, preuve de son énervement. Grissom se leva légèrement et murmura à l'oreille de Sara. « Viens on rentre. »

Sara se leva sans jeter un regard à sa cousine et à son meilleur ami. Gil lui prit la main et ils s'éloignèrent. Nick les regardait partir, croyant à peine ce qu'il venait de voir. Griss et Sara ? Greg, Warrick et Catherine ne le croiraient jamais.

----------------------------------------------------------

Grissom et Sara entrèrent dans la maison. « Je suis désolé. » dit Grissom à Sara.

Sara fronça les sourcils en posant ses clés sur la table dans l'entrée. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu as à être désolé. Tu avais raison. On était mieux de rentrer. Cependant, moi, je suis désolée… »

Grissom s'approcha d'elle et embrassa sa joue. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu devrais être désolée. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Nick est venu… »

« Je sais, » commença Sara en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Grissom. « Seulement, je l'avais vu à la cérémonie et je ne t'ai rien dit. J'aurais du… »

Grissom l'entoura de ses bras et l'embrassa sous l'oreille. Sara se sentit fondre. « Ce qui est arrivé est arrivé. De toute façon, il aurait fini par nous voir, alors… »

Il la relâcha et ils se rendirent dans la chambre pour se déshabiller et dormir un peu avant de retourner travailler. Sara s'assit sur le lit et retira ses chaussures. « Ils font vraiment mal aux pieds… » dit-elle en se les massant.

Grissom releva un sourcil. « Pourquoi les portes-tu, alors ? » Il capta le regard noir de Sara. « Question rhétorique. » s'empressa-t-il de dire.

Sara se laissa tomber sur le dos sur le lit. Grissom s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Il l'étudia du regard. « Savez-vous Mademoiselle Sidle que vous êtes très attirante dans ce genre de tenue ? »

Sara se releva sur ses coudes avec un sourire coquin. « Savez-vous Docteur Grissom que vous êtes également très élégant dans ce genre de costume ? »

Grissom commença à l'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément. Ils sentirent tous les deux le désir monter dans leur corps.

Ils passèrent un excellent moment.

----------------------------------------------------------

« Je vous jure… » compléta Nick, finissant son récit sous les regards incrédules de Warrick, Greg et Catherine. Greg et Warrick éclatèrent de rire et Catherine soupira.

« C'est assez surprenant, en effet. » avoua l'experte.

Au même moment, Griss et Sara entrèrent dans la pièce. Les quatre autres experts se turent et les fixèrent. Sans rien remarqué, Grissom sortit deux tasses de café et en servit une à Sara.

« Merci Grissom. »

Greg essaya de retenir son rire et Sara s'en aperçut. Elle se retourna vers Greg, Warrick, Nick et Cath.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Sara. Elle eut peur que Nick est parlé.

« Tu sais Sara, tu peux dire : Merci, Gil chéri. » fit Greg.

Les collègues de Griss et Sara éclatèrent de nouveau de rire. Grissom et Sara échangèrent un regard. Nick avait parlé.

« Nick ? » questionna Grissom. Dans sa voix, on sentait une légère frustration.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit de ne rien dire… » se défendit Nick.

« Je croyais que c'était clair que tu ne devais rien dire, cependant. » s'emporta Sara.

Nick haussa les épaules pour signaler qu'il était trop tard. Elle fit un petit geste de la main et sortit, fâchée. Catherine jeta un regard consterné à Grissom.

« Elle fait encore le bébé gâté… Peu importe. Tu vas la chercher, Gil ou je m'en occupe ? »

« Personne ne va la chercher. Elle va revenir quand elle se sera calmée. »Il prit une pause et regarda les assignations qu'il avait en main. « J'ai juste besoin de savoir qui le sait… »

Nick baissa la tête. « Hodges, Bobby, Judy, Sofia, quelques personne de l'équipe de jour… » énuméra Warrick. « À peu près tout le monde. » rectifia Greg.

Ils éclatèrent de rire. « C'est loin d'être drôle. Si cette histoire vient aux oreilles d'Ecklie, Sara et moi on peut avoir beaucoup de problèmes. Un des deux risquent de changer d'équipe, sans parler de la suspension… »

Ils arrêtèrent de rire. « Greg, Warrick et Cath, 419 au centre-ville. Nick, Sara et moi, on a un cambriolage dans une bijouterie. »

Nick déglutit. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait pas du parler. Maintenant, il était réellement mal à l'aise, surtout qu'il devrait passer la nuit à travailler avec deux personnes qui lui en voulaient. Le pire était qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler…

Comme quoi, dans la vie, il faut tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler !

_Voilà… un petit one-shot GSR avec une fin…moyenne. _

_Si on aime, on review, sinon, bah, tant pis, on oublie… _

_Marguerite06_

_P.S. Prochaine publication sûrement pour Vive les Enfants… _


End file.
